Jeremy's Shame
by I-Be-HC
Summary: Jeremy is tortured emotionally and physically and all Jason can do is watch. Strong hurt/comfort. Rated M for non-consensual sex. Please note the WARNING!


WARNING:

This story is rated R. This story contains non-consensual sex, although I believe I have omitted the most graphic details, because I am just not into writing that. You can fill in the details with your imagination if you want to.

This story is majorly hurt/comfort and angst. It contains humiliation and beating of a major character, but only because I am way into the comfort part - and there has to be hurt to be comfort, right?

If any of this is or might be offensive to you, plain and simple: stop reading now. You've been warned. The author will ignore any self-righteous complaints and exclamations of outrage, since the reader is solely responsible for deciding whether to continue.

The idea for part of this story came from my own warped mind, as well as a Simon and Simon fanfic I read years ago. Thanks very much to that author for such a great hurt/comfort scenario, and remember: imitation is the most sincere form of flattery.

BTW, Jeremy is 18 or 19 years old in this story.

JEREMY'S SHAME: Part 1.

"S-Silas?"

Jeremy had been surprised to see anyone in the Bolt Brothers cabin, and profoundly disappointed when the older man - indeed it was Silas Harms - an older Bolt employee - turned to him with cash in his hands. He'd obviously just taken the bills from the hutch that sat near the entrance to the brothers' cabin near town. The drawer was still open.

It was the small amount of cash the brothers had on hand in case of a small emergency. In Seattle, they knew, no one would enter their cabin in their absence, so no one would even know they had the cash on hand.

"Jeremy!" Silas actually jumped at the boy's words. "Uh, I just..."

"Yeah, I see what you just," Jeremy said evenly, looking the older man in the eye.

Jonas knew he'd been caught red-handed and no excuse would do. He shrugged and placed the money on the hutch.

"Jeremy, listen," he spoke rapidly. "I was gonna pay it back, I promise. I really needed to borrow some money. Please don't tell anyone. Here, take it back." He thrust the bills at Jeremy.

Jeremy noted the man's voice was tinged with panic more than remorse.

"I'll borrow it from somewhere else," Silas continued. "We'll just pretend this never happened." He started past Jeremy and out of the cabin.

"W-Wait!" Jeremy was surprised to hear himself nearly shout. Silas stopped in his tracks, still facing the open door. "I c-can't do that." Borrow? Emergency? Jeremy had been taken off-guard and now was momentarily confused about which issue to pursue first.

"Wait, what do you mean, what k-kind of emergency?" Jeremy was skeptical. He knew Silas was unattached and, it was rumored, enjoyed frequent excursions to Tacoma for gambling, heavy drinking, and prostitutes.

In the roughly six months he'd worked at the logging camp, Silas had been late for work frequently and one day didn't show up at all. Thus far, Jason had let him slide because he felt sorry for the man. He frequently seemed bitter and had alluded to personal family tragedy on a couple of occasions, before seeming to catch himself and quickly changing the topic.

Silas faced Jeremy, "Don't let my troubles worry you none, boy." He suddenly realized he despised this young man, who was richer than he would ever be. He envied the boy's place in life - all that property, and still wet behind his ears. And his brothers, who no doubt spoiled him because he was the youngest.

Jeremy was surprised at the abrupt change in demeanor. The man fairly spat the words at him. He realized it at the same time he smelled it on the man's breath: although it wasn't yet noon, the older man had been drinking.

"I think you'd better leave now," Jeremy said. He had placed the cash back in the drawer and moved toward the door, motioning for the other man to follow. "And - and I think you'd better pick up any belongings you have up at camp."

"What?" Silas sounded indignant, like that was the most absurd thing he'd ever heard, and started laughing hard, slapping his thigh. Jeremy looked on, his anger slowly building. "You can't fire me! I'm old enough to be your father!"

"F-fine," Jeremy said, wanting nothing further to do with the man or the situation he'd walked into, in his own home. "Let's just go t-talk to Jason and tell him what happened. He was old enough to hire you, he sh-should be old enough to f-fire you."

Jeremy walked out the door and waited for Silas. The other man stormed out the door with a sneer and strode out, quickly, in the direction of the logging camp. Jeremy sighed and followed more slowly. He wished this whole thing just had not happened. He didn't want to get the old man in trouble.

As an afterthought, Jeremy shot the retreating Silas an annoyed look and returned to the cabin just long enough to shove the brothers' emergency cash into his pocket. Then he started out for the mountain again.

Jason was sharpening his axe when Silas Harms rushed up to him, snatching his arm. Jason, not expecting the aggressive, approach, thought for a moment he was being assaulted.

"Whoa there, Silas! What the hell is wrong with you?" Jason angrily jerked his arm away. "Don't go sneaking up on a man like that when he's got an axe in his hand!"

"I'm sorry, Jason! But you gotta listen to me, please," Silas pleaded. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, what I did was wrong, but I'm sorry and I'll never do anything like that again! I'll work double hard to make it up to you!"

Jason was just about to question Silas when the man appeared to almost snarl at someone behind him. Jason turned to see Jeremy approaching. He looked at Jeremy quizzically, and Jeremy nodded toward Silas.

"Look, someone needs to tell me what's going on," Jason demanded, looking back and forth from one to the other, obviously frustrated. "I'm busy, I have a lot of work to do - we ALL have a lot of work to do."

When Silas hung his head in defeat, Jeremy decided to take the initiative. "J-Jason, I went into the c-cabin to g-get the ledger you left - oh, shoot, I forgot the ledger..."

Jason cocked his head to one side, giving his younger brother an exasperated look.

"Oh - uh - sorry. I can go back for it," Jeremy said quickly. "B-but I walked in and I have to t-tell you, Jason, S-Silas was in our c-cabin, and I caught him taking this money fr-from the d-drawer." Jeremy pulled the money from his pocket to show Jason. He then looked at Silas. "I'm sorry, Silas."

Jason stood up, crossed his arms, thrust out his jaw, and narrowly eyed Silas. "Is this true, Silas?" Of course he trusted Jeremy's report, but he wanted to see what the other man had to say for himself.

"Look Jason, I need this job. Please - what I did was wrong, and I'll never do it again," Silas said, his eyes pleading. "Please, I really need this job. You don't know. Look, I was gonna leave a note! I was gonna explain and pay you back. I know you and your brothers got money - and you're kind-hearted."

Jason almost laughed, noting that Silas seemed impressed with himself as the impromptu excuse left his mouth.

"J-Jason, he had no p-p-paper. Or p-p-pen," Jeremy offered.

Backed into a corner, Silas lost his temper. "Shut up you stupid little f-f-freak, I'll break your neck!' He mimicked Jeremy's speech, and thrust himself at the younger man, shoving him to the ground. Silas was older, but he was also a big man, and strong, which was one reason Jason had hired him in the first place. Jason quickly placed himself between his youngest brother, now on the ground, and his attacker.

"Jeremy, get up," Jason snapped, never taking his eyes off Silas. Jeremy rose and Jason said, "Give me that money, Jeremy. Are you all right?"

Jeremy nodded and handed over the cash he had shoved into his pocket. Jason counted out some bills and returned the rest to Jeremy, who was brushing himself off. He'd let Jason take care of this now.

Facing Silas, Jason spoke in a dangerous voice with narrowed eyes and Silas was frightened, even through his alcohol filter. "Get out, Harms. I've tried to give you a chance, but you're a drunk, you're not dependable, suddenly you're a thief, and that" - he gestured at Jeremy - "was the last straw. I don't want to see you on Bolt Brothers property again, ever. Here or at the cabin. I owe you for two days' work. Here. Now leave and don't come back."

Jason held out the cash toward Silas, who grabbed it, turned, and walked away. Silas knew he'd crossed the line and there was no way he could save his job now.

It had been nearly nine months since the men had come in the dark and beaten Silas nearly to death. There were at least four of them. They'd broken his ribs, a wrist, and collar bone, and bruised nearly his entire body. They'd burned down the formerly abandoned shack he'd taken as his own outside of Tacoma. They hadn't taken any of his possessions because he had none, except for a little cash he'd managed to squirrel away and hide in the barn.

After the men were gone, Silas had managed to crawl halfway to the barn before collapsing. A traveling salesman found him one day and took him to the doctor in Tacoma, who, along with some holy roller sisters, took on the responsibility of saving his life and restoring him to health.

When the man recovered consciousness, he told them his name was Silas. He seemed full of anger, to which they supposed he had a right, seeing the beating he'd taken and the destruction to his home. Soon they learned he'd almost always been an angry man.

Over the months, unable to get out of bed, talked. A lot.. He told them how he'd lost his wife, in an Indian attack years ago, and how these men had beaten him because he owed their boss money, and how he couldn't pay it back because he'd been fired. They were "woe is me" stories"; he didn't tell them why the Indians had killed his wife, or why he owed the men money, or why he lost his job. The blame for all three had been his own, because of his own reckless and angry actions, but it was easier to blame others for his self-inflicted misery.

After so many months, the sisters and the doctor, frankly, were glad to be rid of Silas. He was always bitter and they could find nothing to improve his temperament. Day after day, he angrily spoke about all the men who had wronged him. No matter their ploys and distractions, the sisters and doctor could do nothing to get him past his hoatility. Well enough physically, Silas went back to live in the barn, the only place left standing on the abandoned property he'd taken as his own.

And he schemed about how to get even. Those damned selfish rich Bolt brothers could have spared a few dollars. And with a couple hundred more procured in addition, here and there, Silas could have paid off the men and avoided a beating.

And that uppity little freak had turned him in instead of giving him a second chance, and cost him his job. He would get even with all three of them, but mostly the youngest one. He'd done the most harm. None of this would have happened if Jeremy wouldn't have caught him at their cabin, with the cash in his hands.

Silas waited patiently until he finally caught Jeremy alone. He wanted to capture the young man and hold him captive in the barn. He'd bought rope and a handgun, and he figured that's all he'd need.

Silas had watched Joshua leave the previous day for somewhere, probably San Fransisco, on that big tub of a boat with the dirty loud-mouthed captain. Jason and Jeremy were at the logging camp now. As evening fell, Silas created a distraction for Jason in the form of a small fire, and quickly ran to the Bolt brothers' tent, where he'd seen Jeremy retiring.

Jeremy started. He had time to think, Silas isn't supposed to be around anymore, but not time to get out of the way, before the pistol butt came down hard on the front of his head.

Jason entered the tent soon after, eager to tell Jeremy about the weird fire that had apparently started with a bunch of fireworks. Instead of his little brother, though, he found only a note.

When Jeremy woke, the first thing he noticed was the sharp pain in his head, then, that it was dark. Still fuzzy-headed, he wondered for a split second if he'd been blinded before realizing with relief he'd instead been blindfolded. And gagged.

An involuntary groan of pain escaped his mouth through the gag, followed by a harsh kick to his side.

"Shut up," a voice growled. It was Silas. Drunk. The breath caught in Jeremy's chest. Then he made an effort to focus on breathing deeply and slowly, in an effort not to panic, to no avail. This guy hated him, he knew, and he was tied up, in the dark, completely helpless. Sitting on the cold, hard ground. He had to give in and admit to himself that he was scared.

But he was also a Bolt brother, and he was inherently strong. Again, he breathed slowly and deeply. Jason will find me, he told himself.

Silas' grumbling and insults droned on, and soon there was another sharp kick to the side. He listened, it seemed like forever, to how everything that was wrong in Silas' life was because of Jeremy Bolt. Jeremy could do nothing but listen, and try to anticipate and prepare for when the next kick would come.

Eventually Silas began to speak of Jason, and that he would be coming soon, and that he would capture the elder Bolt, too. Then he would torture the little, weaker one and make the big one watch helplessly. He'd had months to think about what would be the best way to get revenge, and he was sure that was it.

Fear started to gnaw at Jeremy's mind. What if Silas really were able to capture Jason? he thought. He was drunk, but he had the upper hand because he had Jeremy tied up. And a gun. But surely Jason wouldn't just walk right into a trap?

Jason approached the spot Silas had designated slowly and silently. He had done as asked and had come alone, not wanting his brother to be shot. The plan, according to Silas' note, was for Jason to leave $500 outside the closed barn door, in exchange for Jeremy to be released safely. It had taken Jason only a couple of hours to raise the $500 loan from the townspeople when he told them earnestly, one after the other, that it was a matter of his little brother's life or death.

Only Aaron Stemple had pried for details and Jason refused. He didn't want anyone following him because he didn't to put want his little brother's life in even more danger. When he saw that Jason wasn't going to give in, Aaron offered one of his sneering smiles and begrudgingly opened his safe.

As he handed over the money, Aaron said, "Jason, I only ask in case I can help." Jason assured him that was out of the question. He took the money, thanked the man who was part-time nemesis, part-time ally, and left abruptly.

Later, outside of Tacoma, Jason demounted and tied his horse to a tree. He stopped outside the barn door and dropped the satchel containing the money beside the closed door.

"Silas! Here's your money! Give me my brother!" Jason shouted out.

He heard a muffled cry from within the barn just before being knocked unconscious.

Jason woke to find himself sitting on the hard ground, tied to a supporting beam, and his youngest brother tied to another one across the barn. He was relieved to see Jeremy was conscious. Both brothers were gagged. All he could do was try to offer his younger brother encouragement with just his eyes, and he wasn't sure how successful he was with it.

Jeremy, likewise, was relieved to see Jason awake. He'd been out for a very long time. He looked wide-eyed back at his brother, his hopes of being rescued obviously dashed. As soon as Silas took the gag off Jason's mouth to offer water from the canteen, Jason started talking.

"Shut up and drink," Silas demanded.

Jason drank down the water, but before he had the chance to utter a word, Silas had the gag back in place. He walked over to Jeremy and not only allowed him to sip water, but continued to pour it down his throat when he was done. Jeremy sputtered, trying to breathe, but managed to swallow most of the water. He started choking and when he recovered, Silas replaced the gag.

"You Bolt brothers you ruined my life. I'm gonna take all three of you down. And it won't take long, neither." Silas swaggered back and forth between them. He'd obviously been drinking, and hat a near-empty bottle one hand, his pistol in the other.

"You," he snarled, thrusting the gun in Jeremy's direction. "I'm gonna start with you." He walked over to Jeremy and knelt before him.

"You know what Russian Roulette is, boy?" Silas ripped the gag from Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy didn't reply, so Silas continued. "I took all the bullets out of this gun except one. We're gonna play a little game." Silas spun the barrel of the gun and pointed it at Jeremy's head.

Jeremy closed his eyes tightly as Silas pulled the trigger. Click. Jason and Jeremy both resumed breathing.

"This gun has one bullet in it. Four more empties. I'm gonna aim it at your brother and only you can stop me from pulling the trigger." Silas said, smiling widely with a smile that didn't match the coldness in his eyes. "You," he nodded toward Jeremy. "All you have to do is say 'Cease fire.' And when you say it, don't stutter, or I pull the trigger."

Jeremy couldn't breathe.

"Now!" Silas screamed, pulling back the hammer. Jason instinctively closed his eyes.

"C-c- No!" Jeremy yelled as the gun clicked. Another blank. Silas laughed hysterically, amused at the helpless look in Jeremy's eyes. He reveled at the obvious fright he'd caused both of these men he despised so much.

"P-please," Jeremy begged desperately. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Again. Now!" Silas shouted, turning the gun on Jason again.

"C-c-cease ."

Click. More laughter.

"You Bolt brothers, you're so entertaining!" Silas jabbed. "J-J-Jeremy, your brother's life is in your hands - or more unfortunately, your mouth - and you're not going to be able to save him! Even a two-year-old could do this, for Chrissake! I like this. This is fun. Isn't it? Come on, let's do it again!"

He pointed the gun at Jason. Jeremy's chest was heaving. He couldn't catch his breath and he could feel his heartbeat echoing hard in his head. Jason just watched Silas, hatred in his eyes. He would probably die here, and all he could worry about was what would happen to Jeremy afterward.

"Well?" Silas prompted, his hand at one ear, as though trying to hear.

"Cease f-f- no! No!"

Click.

Jeremy was shaking uncontrollably. Two tears escaped and trickled down his face.

Silas abruptly turned and sat down in front of Jeremy, crossing his legs. He mockingly brushed the tears from Jeremy's face, and Jeremy jerked his head away. His blue eyes shone with unshed tears and seething anger.

"What's the matter, Jeremy? You want to save your big brother and you c-can't even t-t-talk? I guess he got all the hot air in the family, huh?" Silas threw his head back and laughed. Jeremy spat at him and Silas slapped him hard, backhanded, then again, jolting Jeremy's head side to side with the impact.

Jason screamed into his gag in protest. Silas ignored him.

"Have you been counting, Jeremy? That's it, the last shot. It has to be the bullet now. We've used all the empties, haven't we?" He gently ran his thumb down one side of Jeremy's face and Jeremy again jerked his head away.

"Poor thing. What's it like, not being able to talk?" He pointedly watched Jeremy's face carefully.

Jeremy winced, in spite of himself. Jason was so livid he could barely stand it. He wanted to get this evil man away from his impressionable little brother, who already lacked self-confidence.

"Of all things, not being able to talk. Not like you can hide it. People laughing at you, feeling sorry for you, talking about you." Jeremy looked down, no longer able to meet the older man's eyes. "Not knowing how to talk to you, trying to patiently wait while you st-st-st-st-ruggle through just one singe word." Silas smiled broadly, to rub in the insult.

"It must be hard. Especially at times like this," Silas mocked a frown, then laughed and rose and approached Jason. Jason regarded him with narrow eyes and a set jaw. Silas knew Jason would rip his throat out with his bare hands if he were free. It put a scare into him for a second, but he knew the man couldn't get free.

"All right, Jeremy, this is your last chance," Silas said, aiming the gun at Jason.

"Cease fire!" Jeremy yelled out in anger.

Silas pulled the trigger anyway.

Jeremy gasped. Jason held his breath.

Click. Silas laughed ant laughed. He had removed all of the bullets. He had made Jeremy suffer - and Jason watch helplessly - for nothing.

Jason saw tears in his brother's eyes and wished he could talk to him, tell him everything would be ok. Even if it wouldn't, at least they would be together and he could comfort Jeremy.

After what Silas called "the show," and much laughter on his part, he replaced Jeremy's gag. During the night he offered several water breaks, again pouring extra down Jeremy's throat. Finally he retreated and left them alone, but not before warning them about another "show" to come the next evening.

The next evening, Silas entered the barn with a woman who was obviously a prostitute. He approached Jason and helped him with a toilet break, never removing the gag, and threatening to shoot him and his brother in the head if he tried to escape. He had the woman retie Jason's wrist, and then made sure the knots were tight, while he held the gun.

He approached Jeremy, who was barely able to sit still, he had to relieve his bladder so urgently. He had been forced to drink more than Jason and now welcomed this break, even though a woman was present. Silas knelt down in front of him. The woman stood next to him and looked down at Jeremy.

Jeremy noted the woman was Hispanic and had kept herself up well for being a little older. She had long jet-black curly hair, beautiful light brown skin, and an amazing figure. She had kind of a sharp, hardened aspect to her, he thought, probably from years of doing what she does. He hoped she wasn't going to watch him relieve himself.

"Hello, Jeremy," Silas said, feigning cheerfulness. "Gotta pee?" Jeremy nodded, his eyes downcast. He didn't want to make eye contact with the beautiful woman.

"Well go ahead," the older man said, bursting into laughter at Jeremy's stunned reaction. Jeremy's eyes widened in horror when he realized the man wanted him to wet himself. He shook his head and tried to speak through the gag.

"Hush, hush now," Silas cooed mockingly. Jeremy started to fidget. He couldn't control himself much longer. The woman started laughing.

"You're right, he is adorable," she said, smiling at Jeremy and his predicament. Jeremy tried to yell through the gag, but it came out a muffled, frustrated plea. Silas moved back, giving the woman room to kneel in front of Jeremy. The woman put her lips on Jeremy's in a long, passionate kiss. At the same time, she gently placed her palm on his lower belly and pressed down. Hard.

Jeremy let out an involuntary whimper as his bladder let go under the pressure. His tan pants darkened, clearly displaying the path of the uncontrolled urine, and he hung his head in shame. His face was beet red. Tears welled up in his eyes. He had never been so mortified. This had to happen in front of a woman! Because of a woman! It seemed to take forever for his unwanted flow to stop. She released him from the kiss.

"Jeremy?" she said softly. Jeremy could not look at her. His head remained down, his eyes closed tightly, and he pretended to be anywhere but where he was.

On the other side of the barn, Jason had stopped yelling unintelligibly into his gag and resorted to silent prayer. He wondered if he thought hard enough he could send supporting thoughts to his little brother. He thought he might go crazy from his inability to console Jeremy.

"My name is Coquetta," the woman said. Jeremy barely heard her. "Silas tells me how much you like this sort of thing, and how much your friend over there likes to watch." She smiled widely.

Slowing realizing what she'd said, Jeremy shook his head frantically, his eyes pleading, again trying to speak through the gag. Jason shouted into his gag, also shaking his head, trying to convey somehow that they were captives and forced to undergo this nightmare.

"Sssshh. Hush now, baby, don't be embarrassed, believe me, I've heard it all and this is nothing," Coquetta said, smiling teasingly. "I'm gonna clean you up now, sweetheart." She reached down, undid his belt, and with a quickness that comes from years of experience, jerked Jeremy's pants and underwear down below his knees.

Jeremy squeaked in surprise through the gag. He never stopped shaking his head, trying to protest. Jason closed his eyes. His little brother didn't need him watching this humiliation. My God, this couldn't be happening. Not to Jeremy, of all people. If Silas didn't kill them, would his little brother get over this?

Silas, chuckling evilly, produced a basin and cleaning cloths. Coquetta drenched one of the cloths in the warm water and wrung it out. Jeremy was having trouble breathing again.

"Ssshh, relax, baby, I'm gonna take care of you," the beautiful woman said, softly wiping between Jeremy's thighs, then cleaning underneath as well as she could. Jeremy was embarrassed beyond belief. It was bad enough that this was happening, but the fact that it was happening in front of Jason, who was his hero, made everything a hundred times worse. All his life, he wanted to be like Jason, but since he couldn't, he only wanted Jason to be proud of him. If he ever thought Jason were ashamed of him, he would die a thousand deaths.

Coquetta moved her ministrations to Jeremy's bottom. Jeremy finally had to stop trying to escape her touch, first laying still in fright, and eventually starting to enjoy it. He panicked in disbelief when it started to feel good; and that exact point in time was obvious to everyone.

"That's a good boy," she encouraged.

Jeremy thought he would die of embarrassment. He tried to resist, tried not to react, but the exciting new sensations were causing his young, inexperienced body to betray him.

She removed the gag from his mouth and kissed him, sticking her tongue in deep. Jeremy moaned louder. He was immensely ashamed; he didn't want this to feel so good, but he didn't seem to have a choice. Coquetta gently but thoroughly wiped clean every centimeter of his genitals. Jeremy blushed in shame, which somehow increased his pleasure. Then she mounted him.

"N-n-no, p-please s-s-stop," Jeremy begged. She looked at him. His eyes were closed, his head thrown back, and his face flushed a deep red. She pulled away. Jeremy let out a soft, strangled cry.

"Really, Jeremy?" she asked. "You want me to stop?"

"N-no, no, p-please." It felt like his body was captive to this uncontrollable pleasure. He was so aroused ... and so confused. He didn't want this to happen in front of Jason and this woman and this man who hated him, but he didn't want it to stop, either.

Suddenly he felt an urgent stab of need and an overwhelming sense of no return. He gasped.

"I-I-I have to..."

"Go ahead, baby," she coaxed.

That was it. First he felt his whole body tensing in anticipation. He peaked in ecstasy for what seemed an eternity, and then fell into the most pleasurable abyss he could imagine. Finally, sated, his body went limp and he panted to catch his breath.

While she cleaned him up again, and put him in clean clothes that Silas provided, Jeremy closed his eyes in the afterglow, but hung his head in shame. He just wanted to crawl away and hide, but since he couldn't, he found a safe place in his own mind. He didn't even hear her gentle cooing, or feel her gentle touch. He was almost dozing fitfully by the time she finished and left with Silas.

Jason, for what seemed like the millionth time, wished he could do something to comfort his younger brother and cursed to himself because he could not. Jeremy was so easily hurt, even in situations in every day life. Jason proudly saw it as his job to reassure his youngest brother whenever he was doubtful, hurt, self-conscious, or plagued by any number of emotions.

Joshua sometimes said he was over-protective and coddling, but Jason could see that Jeremy was a well-adjusted and happy young man, in spite of losing his parents at such a young age, and in spite of taking constant abuse because of his stutter. He liked to think that he had something to do with that, and in turn, seeing Jeremy happy made him happy. He felt more like a father to both of his brothers, but especially Jeremy, because of the age difference.

He knew that what was going on here was beyond any of his little brother's coping skills. In fact, it might be too much even for the most insensitive and hardened personality, and Jeremy was certainly the most sensitive person he knew. Taking crap about his stutter was one thing; being unable to talk to save his older brother's life was another. And he'd never even been with a woman before. He was incredibly shy. How would this affect him? How could he get over this? Silas certainly knew what he was doing. Not for the first time, Jason wondered how this would end.

END OF PART 1.

I will or will not continue with Part 2, depending on the feedback I receive or don't receive! That's not because I'm vain; it's because this is my first fanfic I have ever published ANYWHERE and why continue if no one wants to read it, you know? If this is over the top and no one wants more, I need to know. I'm not a sadist, really ... I'll make the comfort part totally worth it!

If you decided to read Part 1 in spite of my fearsome warning - LOL - thank you! You totally get it, and I look forward to hearing from you! Pleeeeeeeease?


End file.
